City Lights
by Suzume no Uta
Summary: He broke her...took all of what she hoped and prayed and stomping it into the cold rooftop pavement, his shoe being the culprit. Rio hoped never to see Nakura again...but the gods of Ikebukuro have other ideas. Rizaya
1. Prologue: Why?

Suzume's note: Well hello, all of my dear readers, TheOneWhoLivesInYourCloset (A.K.A: Suzume) here! :D Seeing as how I have not been around in MONTHS (probably a year by now, actually….), I decided I would write a new fanfiction (and be as dedicated to it as possible) involving one of my favorite animes/light novels/manga: Durarara!

Haven't heard of it?

…Then leave. Leave and don't come back UNTIL you see the anime or read the manga! Your authoress demands it!

What are you waiting for? GET YOUR ASS ON ANIME RATIO RIGHT NOW, GO!

…Now, for the readers who have seen DRRR and are remaining: Welcome aboard!

Now, I'm going to warn you right now…..this IS a crack pairing. This couple does not exist in the series, probably never will unless the light novels or the possible season two has something to say about it (though I seriously doubt it)…

It's a rather guilty pleasure of mine, and I'm sure my best friend, fellow authoress and husband "Shizuka no Taisho" would probably kill me for it. ….Actually, yeah, she'd beat me and have me face a pissed off Izaya for hours (I'm her Shizuo and her Tsugaru… -Shizaya fangirl- )….

Well, it's not like she stalks my page or anything like that! : D She just never has to see this…EVER. –cough- Anyway, I got off topic…this is getting to be a very long authoress note.

The couple is as followed: **Orihara Izaya and Kamichika Rio**

_I KNOW GUYS, I KNOW._

But it's actually really cute, and in the official series….can you really blame me for thinking that Izaya is attracted to girls? I mean, he might love all humans….but men do have needs. I repeat, I AM a Shizaya and Izuo fangirl…I drool over doujinshi, I'm going to cosplay Shizuo for Shizuka-kun, I roleplay Shizaya like there's no tomorrow…I even have a Shizaya story that's still unfinished! I LOVE SHIZAYA.

….This is just a cute pairing too.

Enjoy reading everybody, expect it to be updated as regularly as I possibly can!

* * *

Title: **City Lights  
**

Anime/Manga: **Durarara!**  
Pairing(s):** Izaya/Rio, Celty/Shinra, Mikado/Anri, Masaomi/Saki and slight Ryo (that guy from episode 10)/Rio/Aoba**

Chapter(s): **Planned as of now to be ten, including a Prologue and an Epilogue **

Rating: **T (Sorry guys, no sex in this story. If you want kinky smut, then look forward to the sequel! For now...lime. All of the lime. That should hold you guys over.)**

Summary: _He broke her…everything she hoped, everything she prayed for was stomped into that cold rooftop's pavement…and he was the shoe to smash it. She hated him, he didn't even care….so why would she still think of him constantly….? _

_Rio hoped to never see Nakura-san's face ever again….but the gods of Ikebukuro (and the master manipulator himself) have other ideas…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer and Warnings: Durarara!, the characters do NOT belong to me in any shape or form. They belong to their respected owners, creators and whatnot. I own nothing but the idea, the plot and this story. **_

_**This story will include an underage pairing (Izaya is 23-24 years old and Rio is 15-16 years old) that WILL have intimate situations, if you not comfortable with this, please exit this page right now. Flames regarding this will be promptly ignored. There will also be language, violence and thoughts of suicide, follow the directions above.**_

_**There is a medium chance that characters will be out of character (OOC), as Izaya is a rather hard personality to write, as well as a few other characters. If you have problems with this and feel like you will complain, then please leave constructive criticisms about the issues or even emails: I always want to approve when it comes to being in character and would love the help. Being yelled at and flamed for this will NOT help at all, so please be nice guys. **_

_***Special Warning for Prologue- There are fake email addresses used in this, but I changed them so the little symbol isn't there. I did this on purpose as well as changed the address slightly, due to the document continuously deleting it. Thus, it's a little different. At least I bothered to pause the anime episode right at their email addresses and SQUINT in order to read them. XD**_

Okay, I think we're ready to begin! :D I know, that was a lot (and I did come off as a bit of an asshole) but it all needed to be said. Believe me, this is the first and last author's note that will be THIS long.

Now, let's get started!

**-I actually do dedicate this story to Shizuka no Taisho, who if I haven't met, I would not know about this beautiful anime. Even though she would disapprove of a straight Izaya, I still tribute her with this story~ I love you sweetheart!-**

* * *

Prologue: **Why?**

* * *

The girl walked those lonely dark streets of Ikebukuro, Japan, only the dim street lights and the slowly passing cars symbolizing her North Star; the way home.

And to think…she almost didn't make it home that night.

_Thanks a lot for proving just how ugly and immature you are, it's been real!_

She stopped dead in her tracks, her reflection splashed across a large store window, murky within the corridors but still showing an image. A frail looking girl with two messy pigtails, hair dyed into a cute chestnut brown. Eyes that resembled the very essence of fresh honey in a comb, those orbs could tell so many stories; of pain, loss…and the cold blank wall known simply as "reality".

_And just so you know…._

The reflection clenched her right fist, her small stature shaking as if a cold wind went through to her very core, to the very depths of her slowly freezing heart.

_I don't care about your problems!_

'Damn him….' The teenager cursed in her thoughts, standing still for a few more moments before deciding to keep walking; it was nearly one. Her parents would be worried….

_**Her parents….**_

Would they care…? The young brunette didn't really concern herself with that at this point, she didn't concern herself with about much of anything…except for one thing.

How stupid she felt.

_I just wanted to see how you would handle yourself…you didn't let me down though!_

'How could I let him…let him do this to me….' More of her self-degrading thoughts echoed in her brain, squinting her eyes shut…no, no she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't cry for HIM. He played her, he knew her every move, her every step…what she was going to say, what she meant…he predicted every single one of her movements. How did he do this?

She wasn't too sure…and frankly, she didn't want to know.

**_You're just as boring as I imagined you to be!_**

"SHUT UP!" she heard her voice exclaim as loud as possible, a tone filled with frustration, hatred and pain. So much pain…how could someone she trusted so deeply, someone she….

Making a soft 'eep' and covering her mouth with both hands, just realizing how audible she had screamed, the teenager glanced about to make sure no one heard her outburst and called the police on her. That was really the last thing she needed right now. Hearing only silence for a few more seconds and realizing that no one (that is, nobody in her sight) was reacting, the girl figured she was in the clear and continued to walk home. Only a couple more minutes….

A couple more minutes, and she could forget.

Keep her secrets, her own little secrets…and let the world keep their own secrets.

In return…she only wanted to forget. However, she would have to admit to one thing. One rather horrible thing to think about, though she knew it was the truth. No matter how hard she tried to use her own logic against it, that little thing always turned out victorious.

…He was right.

_I knew you never really wanted to kill yourself!_

"I never wanted…to kill myself…." The young girl repeated softly, light golden eyes lidding both in a way of reflection of what she just said and the lack of sleep from the past couple days.

She never wanted to die: she would admit that fully. And he knew that….

**"Nakura"** knew that….

The girl didn't know whether to thank him for seeing through her veils or punch him for putting her through the worst night of her life. At least she managed to try and get a good smack in, though on the ledge of a rooftop with a fall that would very well have killed her wasn't exactly the greatest idea.

When she finally reached her destination, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to go inside or not. She wanted to forget, and knew her home would be that sanctuary to help her healing. But at the same time…the girl wanted to remember everything. Remember his words, remember his hand grabbing her wrist…

_**Remember those russet, almost crimson eyes…**_

Damn him…

He was the reason why she decided to throw herself off that ledge. She wasn't thinking, she wanted to prove to him that he was wrong, that she did want to die and she would show him. It was only until that strange figure (The Black Rider…? It couldn't be…could it?) saved her once more, gave her those simple encouraging words from that PDA phone and walked off into the darkness of the night that she realized how stupid she was.

**She was stupid** for telling some online persona everything about her problems…

**She was stupid** for letting herself become drawn, nearly obsessed with this seemingly kind and gentle boy who understood her…

**She was stupid** into being tricked, letting herself get kidnapped and saved by this boy who then destroyed all of her virtues, all of her hopes and beliefs in one fell swoop…

**And she was stupid** to throw herself off that ledge…Nakura didn't deserve her overreactions, her actions…he didn't deserve her life.

But…he also had one falling point too.

The girl softly smiled, a dry and bitter smile, as she stepped up those steps to her home, closed the gate behind her and took out her house key.

_Thanks again! I had an excellent time Miss Magenta!_

"I wonder…if you knew...I would send you an email...before I left…" Rio Kamichika whispered, that sad smile still on her features as a small and single tear slid down her cheek.

"I wonder…if you knew that too?"

* * *

**Subject: Confession**

**Status: Not yet Read**

**From: magenta_amethyst **

**Date: Today  
To: nakuratomail. com**

* * *

_Hi Nakura, how are you this afternoon? _

_Good, I hope. Then again, I always hope you're having a good day._

_Mine wasn't too bad, Mom wanted me to help her cook dinner tonight, we actually weren't going to have that super sweet stew! I went shopping with her and picked out all kinds of ingredients, she even let me get a snack or two from one of the aisles. _

_I helped her chop the vegetables and cut the meat fat off, and then I did my usual chore of putting the rice in the rice cooker. Now I'm just waiting for dinner to be done, Mom let me go back upstairs. _

_I dyed my hair recently! It was the color that one super model has, the one I told you about. I thought a change would be nice, and my parents said it was alright. I actually like it, I like it a lot. I'm also not wearing glasses anymore, Dad got me contacts. (Sorry, this actually all happened a week ago. I just kept forgetting to tell you. I really am sorry!)_

_Well…in another three hours or so, I'll possibly see you. _

_It's so strange, I've tried picturing you as to what you look like, but I could never get an exact image, just from what you told me. Well, we'll just have to see when I meet you face to face. Actually…about this, I wanted to tell you something._

_Please, please don't get mad at me. The last thing I want is for you to break off our friendship. You've been so kind to me this whole year, I feel like I've known you forever. But, this is very important._

…_I really don't want to disappear. I don't want to leave this world._

_I am angry at my parents; I don't think I'll be able to really forgive them for a time. I don't think I'll be able to trust them either. But…they love me, and that's what is most important. I've been thinking about this for the past few days…actually, months. Since you asked me to disappear with you, I've been thinking about it again and again. And...it scared me. I think maybe I told you I wanted to die because it was in the heat of the moment._

_I want to live, I want to press on...because if I died, I would hurt so many people. Not just my parents, but my friends as well. This doesn't mean I don't want to see you though! Your words, the way you always confided in me and let me confide in you...I'm going to meet up with you. And whatever happens...it'll happen. Like I told you once before, I believe in fate. And if I'm meant to die tonight...then I would rather it be with you. _

_Gosh, this is such a long email…I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from doing anything. I need to get washed and dressed for dinner, anyway. I should meet you in front of the ZOZOI cafe, right? Near the west exit? I'll be sure to be there at 8 pm. My hair will be in pigtails and I'll wear a magenta-colored shirt._

_Bye. _

_Magenta_

* * *

She really did sound lovesick.

Flipping her thin pink phone closed after rereading her sent email, Rio let out a soft sigh as she toweled her moist light brown hair, having just got out of the incredibly hot shower (hot water really did know how to make your problems melt away). Placing the blue towel on her chair, folding it neatly so that it wouldn't grow dirty, the teenager picked up her comb from her dresser and began to slowly and gently brush out the knots from her shoulder length strands.

Just staring at herself in the mirror frightened her, it made her think even more…

That if she hadn't been saved again, if she let her emotional actions win…she wouldn't be there, in the safety and comfort of her bedroom, contemplating on what had happened tonight.

Rio wasn't surprised that the email wasn't read; "Nakura" probably didn't even bother to look at it when he got home or when he was about to leave to meet her. He already did know about her predicament anyway, though revealed in a slightly more insulting matter then was to her tastes. He was probably at home right now. either sleeping or still out on the town looking for more people to trick and manipulate.

The girl figured it was the latter, knowing a slimeball like him. How could she have allowed herself to fall right into his web, let him crawl to her like some spider about to devour a caged fly?

How she could have let herself….let herself….

"How could I have fallen for someone like you…." She whispered, slipping her eyes closed as she placed the comb down and reached into her dresser to pull out a pale pink no-sleeve nightgown, her wet hair now smooth and knot-free. The girl admitted it, she had no qualms or embarrassment to hide: Rio had fallen completely in love with this Nakura, this online personality that seemed to get all of her problems, that seemed to understand her more then her own family and friends. Ha, friends...that was actually funny.

The only people Rio even thought of as her friends were on the internet, just like Nakura. She was always a quiet girl and barely spoke to anybody, or it was just that people would ignore her in the first place. She had one best friend in real life...but she was gone now. There was also that neighbor of hers...but he was busy these days, she never wanted to bother him.

Nakura, however...he always had time for her. He even seemed to _like _her in the way that she liked him, which was the biggest crushing blow. Pretending to actually return the same feelings?

That was one of the main reasons Rio was so angry at him. A girl does not like when her heart is played like a violin…even if she gave it so willingly.

Letting out another sigh, the young girl collapsed on her warm and comfortable bed, her knee length pajamas pushing up ever slightly from the purposeful fall. Blindly searching for her remote, Rio grabbed the controller and switched her tiny television set on: a program or a music station would probably help calm her down.

And she could only let out a groan of frustration as she saw she landed on the Korean-Pop Channel, some obvious break-up song just starting to play.

Rio really did not need that right now...and it wasn't just because she and Nakura shared an interest in Korean songs. The brunette quietly glanced over at her cellphone, the glossy device resting comfortably on her night dresser.

No vibration…no ringing noise.

_No vague resemblance of yesterday remained._

And although she hated him with all of her might, body and soul…Rio would give anything to gain that yesterday back.

Her small hand reached into one of her drawers and pulled it open, taking out a bottle of once neglected medication. She figured this would be a good night to sleep things off.

* * *

_Bzzzzt..._

_Bzzzzzzzzzt..._

_Bzzzzt..._

The loud and buzzing sound of a phone vibration woke Rio from her drugged sleep, a soft gasp of annoyance responding to the noise. Because the phone was on the dresser, it made an even louder and more frustrating sound.

"Who would be…." The girl groggily muttered, sitting up and holding her head, feeling some of the strands of her hair beginning to show the signs of gaining new knots. Blinking to gain at least a bit of her sight (she had taken out her contacts before passing out), she switched on the small lamp in her room for some relief. She really wished that her old pair of glasses weren't on the other side of the room.

The TV was now playing some drama program, nothing she really cared for or wanted to know more about. What only mattered to her now was the blasted cellphone! Wasn't the stupid thing low on battery?

Rio grabbed the phone quickly and flipped it open, nearly ninety nine percent sure it was one of her online friends complaining about something or just her alarm on the device going off.

…But it was the smidge of a one percent that nearly sent her throwing the phone across the room, staring in a horrified and bewildered fashion.

**New Message from: Nakura**

**Read? **

**Yes No**

_No way…._

_…..This…This was not possible…._

He…actually is responding to me!

After all she had been through with this scum of the earth, this downright psychopath who claimed to love all humans but placed them (like herself) in twisted games that would even make a sociopath seem like a normal part of society...that called her ugly, immature, stupid...

Actually responded to her…?

"…Should I read it…." The girl whispered to herself, not expecting a reply from anyone but her thought process screaming at her to press 'no'.

Only silence graced her with a response as she pressed the button for "Yes", watching the screen disappear and be replaced with the message:

* * *

**Subject: FWD:RE:Confession  
Status: Read**

**Message from: nakuratomail. com**

**Message to: magenta_amethyst **

**Date: Today**

* * *

Then why did you come?

* * *

_Why did you come…?_

So simple, yet so full of questions, different directions…

He was asking "why"…the man who shattered her mind and her heart. Was this another part of his twisted game, didn't he already say she was "boring" and that she "proved how ugly she was"?

Her hands shook as she typed out a response to his text, blurry sleep no longer an issue in her eyes. Rio should tell him off, tell him that he was the most disgusting human being, if he was even a human being, off the face of the planet. That he was probably unloved and had no one who honestly gave a flying damn about him and he would probably die alone with only his precious computer and email address for company.

She should have…but only one answer crossed her mind: honesty.

* * *

**Subject: FWD:FWD:RE:RE:Confession  
Status: Unread**

**Message to: nakuratomail. com**

**Message from: magenta_amethyst**

**Date: Today**

* * *

_Because all I wanted to do was see you._

* * *

End of: Prologue

Next: Chapter One- Prophecies of a Smiling Liar

* * *

Suzume's Note: ….You know, if I really chose to…this could be a simple one shot and that would be that.

But, I'm a masochist…and I also have a pretty few good ideas to make this a really good story from start to finish! I really hope you all stick with me for this long, and please don't forget to review! : ) They keep me alive and sustained!

Bye everybody!

SUPER EDIT:** Oh my GOD there were so many mistakes...I can't believe I let that be published and not even realized how many errors I had. Well, they are fixed now!**


	2. Chapter 1A: Prophecy of a Smiling Liar

Suzume's Note: Guys….Guys. I've just been gone for soooo long, and I'm sooooooo sorry! Life, school and stress decided to take the wheel and my inspiration for 'Because I wanted to See you' got thrown right in the back seat! But I swear, I'm not going to let that happen again! Thanks to a wonderful author (and my new twin!) by the name of** oildrumhall, **I have gotten back on the course of my main fanfiction and will be updating much more frequently! Go check oildrumhall's 'Closure' though, it's INCREDIBLY well written and one of the best Rizaya fanfictions I have ever seen. Seriously, I became such a devoted fan that I resorted to stalking this poor author on his tumblr! (Though actually, that act touched his heart and made us become the friends we are now!) So please go check it out! The updates will be slow, but I SWEAR you will not be disappointed!

ANYWAY, things actually changed regarding my planning of this story during my long LOOOOONG leave of absence. I will list them right now and probably go back to the first chapter later on and edit my author's note:

**-This is still an Izaya and Rio fanfiction, make no mistake of that. The story will be planned out with 10 chapters (including a prologue and epilogue) and there WILL be a more active sequel in the works, with multiple characters and multiple pairings in that. As far as my brain is concerned, this is the first in a trilogy.**

**-The story will be renamed when I get the chance, or at least shortened. That title was written when I had no idea what to name it…and it kind of never stuck with me. I'll figure something out when I'm more creative.**

**-THE PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY, AS WELL AS THE PLOT HAVE SHORTENED SIGNIFICANTLY. Because I decided that this will be a trilogy instead of everything I have as a headcanon in one go, this story will mainly feature Rizaya. I will probably just include pairings that are already canon in the series, and maybe one other that I favor. But yeah, this first story will be just to introduce the Rizaya "relationship" and establish it for later.**

…Okay. Okay. I'm done. There's so much more I can say, but this author's note already long enough! However, I am DETERMINED to finish this. Make no exception of that!

Now….I did promise you a chapter, didn't I?

* * *

_Chapter One: Prophecies of a Smiling Liar_

* * *

_She didn't know how long she screamed._

"Is that girl alright!? Miss, does your friend need medical attention!?"

"I-I…I don't know…R-Rio-chan? Rio-chan, what's wrong?"

All she could hear was her friend's voice, calling her name in an alarmed fashion. Softer and inaudible voices accompanied her, but she could not make them out. She assumed they were just passerbys who heard the commotion. But still, she continued to scream, hysterical sobs decreased to soft whimpers by the pressure of fabric against her nose and mouth. It was getting harder to breathe…but she did not care.

Rio continued to cry and cling to her friend, her face buried in the other's school blazer. Her hands shook rapidly, fingers delving deep into the other girl's leg and her nails digging into her skirt. She couldn't control it, she couldn't hold back the tears, the flash of memories crashing into her brain…

_The text messages…._

_The trap…._

_His hand on hers, the only life-line…as she stared death right in the face._

_And her foolish choice to provoke him, prove him wrong…_

**Falling…**

**Falling….**

"_Want me to let go….?"_

"NO! NO NO NO DON'T LET GO, DON'T LET GO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" her screams of desperation escalated, her arms releasing her companion's skirt only to wrap around her torso, squeezing her sides hard as if she was hanging on for dear life. She couldn't let go…she wouldn't let go.

Nozomi "Non" Kobayashi could only stare in disbelief, her only physical reaction being to run her fingers slowly through her terrified friend's hair, her other hand gently rubbing up and down her trembling back as they sat together in the Takashimaya Timesquare Mall . Concerned citizens rushed over to assist the two of them, most of them probably thinking that the other was physically harmed in some manner. One person had apparently called the police, as a cop was soon towering over them, a strict yet worried expression in his tired, middle aged eyes.

"Miss, there was a report of commotion on this floor of Takashimaya Mall, outside of an Angelic Pretty clothing store. Is your friend alright?" he asked in an authoritative tone, though kept it soft as not to scare the other brunette. Non could only glance down and shake her head, slowly and softly, as if she was trying to comprehend what was happening.

"She was fine…I just wanted to show her this store I heard about, and we took the elevator. She was quiet…but then again, she always is quiet…then…then she just started screaming. She was pressed up against the glass railing…and…and she was screaming. I tried to get her to calm down but it only made her scream louder. I don't understand…." The high school student mumbled as the policeman knelt down, pressing the palm of his hand on Rio's shoulder. The pigtailed teen's maple eyes were dull, emotionless...tears still streaming down her swollen cheeks.

"_All she did was look over the railing…"_

* * *

_**~Magenta's Dream Blog~**  
_

**Date: April 13th,**** 2011: Monday**(1)

**Status: Gloomy ):**

**Eating: A bowl of apple slices  
**

**Drinking: Lemonade  
**

**Title: Embarassment   
**

I had another meltdown.

It was in the middle of the mall too, it was just so humiliating! Poor Non-chan, she was so worried...but she was probably really self conscious too. I made such a huge scene...I don't think I let go of her for nearly an hour. A policeman (though a very nice person, I think he's friends with my mother) was called and he took me and her to the mall station for questioning...and to see if I was wounded in some way. I can't tell you how many times I had to apologize, even when both he and Non-chan told me I shouldn't.

I felt so stupid...It was only the fourth floor. But...just seeing how high it was...the people were so small...like they were ants. Then my mind went to "what would happen if I fell from this height?"...all these emotions then came rushing at me...and I just started to scream.

I hate this, I hate this so much...and I just know I'm going to have nightmares tonight. My parents are really worried about me, they think I should go see a psychiatrist. But...isn't that only where crazy people go? But I'm not crazy! ...Right?

Maybe I should just distract myself with homework...haha, can't believe I'm actually saying that.

* * *

**You have 5 comments on this blog entry  
**

* * *

_Pure Water 100% says: MAGENTA...I'm the one who also suggested you needed to see a shrink! =.= This is getting so out of hand and you know it! I don't like seeing you get freaked out over heights. You were never scared before until last year! What actually happened!? (Also, wanna go to this noodle shop with me after school tomorrow? I'm trying to avoid these two girls from my class-they keep looking at me and I feel like they're planning something. SAVE ME!)_

_**You replied with: I know, I know you have...but if I go, I would feel like I'm completely nuts or something like that. And you know I cannot tell you that, you would probably get mad at me. (Haha, sure. :) I don't think I have cram school tomorrow, so I would love to go with you. I'll see if Non-chan wants to come along. )**  
_

* * *

_Setton Says: Oh no, I'm so sorry that happened to you Magenta! It must have been really frightening for you, regarding your fear of heights. I think your parents and Pure Water is right, you should at least find someone to confide in and talk about your personal fears. You always have us! :) (Though I think you mentioned in an earlier blog that you have..."issues" regarding people on the internet. I hope you know we don't bite by now, haha!) After all, we are part of the same group.  
_

_**You replied with: Setton, you're always so sweet to me. :) Sometimes I think I have a secret big brother/sister! I've definitely learned to trust you, it's just other people I've just met that I become very wary over. I went through a very bad experience regarding an online friend once...I'm trying not to make those mistakes again. And yes, we are part of the same group. And you guys have all proven that you're not like that friend. **  
_

_Setton replied with: Oh stop, I just dislike seeing you upset. :) And good! Haha, it's always wonderful to know that I'm trusted. Myself and the others will always have your back.  
_

* * *

_Kyou Says: Hang in there Magenta! We all have our crazy phobias, heights is pretty common! You're not crazy. :) If that's crazy, then I should have been brought to the nut house by now!  
_

_**You replied with: Haha, oh gosh. I'm starting to wonder what phobias you have, Kyou-san. Thank you though, I'm glad you don't think I'm crazy. :)**  
_

* * *

_Kuroneko Says: Hang in there, Magenta-chan~ *BIG HUGS* I'm sure your friend was just really worried about you, as we all are~! Gosh, that must have been SOOOOOO scary~ Have you always been afraid of heights?_

_**You replied with: Aw, Kuro...*hugs back* I'm alright now, don't worry. :) Non-chan was worried, but she's not exactly the biggest fan of 'drama', if that makes any sense. She gets really flustered and nervous, and I don't like causing that much stress. As for heights...no, not until last year. I actually had a habit of hanging out on my school roof during lunch hours in middle school and junior high. I hung out with my best friend during middle school, but then she stopped coming to school by Junior High. So I just sat by myself. **  
_

_Kuroneko replied with: Oh no! D: Whatever happened, I sure hope you'll be okay soon. And I know how Non-chan feels, I hate being involved in something huge! A But if it means comforting a friend, then I would definitely be all over it! I'm sure Non-chan thinks the same way. And you were all by yourself? Weren't you lonely? (Sorry if I'm pushing you, I know you hate talking about personal stuff~~~)  
_

_**You replied with: :) No No, I'm okay with talking about this. I usually spent lunch talking to people in a chatroom using my cellphone, or emailing the friend I mentioned. It wasn't like I lost a friend, I just don't think she had the willpower to come to school anymore. We do talk every once in awhile, and she checks my blog. :) Look for someone under the name "S" in other diary entries. That's how she identifies herself. **  
_

* * *

_Crimson Says: Poor Lady Magenta, you don't deserve going through that. If I may ask though, in the comments...you mentioned that "falling out with an online friend" incident again. Would they have to do with your fear of heights? I apologize, I must sound so rash. You do not need to answer this if you do not wish to.  
_

_**You replied with: :) I told you to stop calling me 'Lady Magenta', you make it sound like I'm royalty. But don't apologize, you're curious. To answer your question...yes, they have something to do with my fear of heights. But, like I told Pure Water, it's something I choose not to discuss. But, yes, they have something to do with it, as well as my mistrust of talking to people online.**  
_

_Crimson: I understand, my dear. But I'm glad myself, along with the chosen few in this entry, have earned your trust (though I have to guess that you and Pure Water know each other in real life). Whoever this person was, they are a monster for what they had done to you. And like I have told you before, regarding my pet name...I consider you a beautiful princess who deserves the name 'Lady Magenta'.  
_

* * *

Rio couldn't help but feel a dusty pink blush go over her cheeks, reading over Crimson's eloquent and flattering response. The brunette quickly shook her head and tried to dismiss the blooming thoughts beginning to circle through her head. 'No, stop it...that was what got you in this mess in the first place...'

How long had it really been...? A good year and a half, by now...yes, the date was so very clear to her. After all...

_She still had those emails...and the text messages..._

Rio meant to delete them, she really did. After all, the only thing they now brought were bittersweet memories to the surface once again. She would find herself smiling reading those responses, reading 'his' words...to feel another stab to her brain, her heart after another few seconds. And then...that last message he sent her. Despite having just tricked her not too long before...he actually responded to her email.

_Then why did you come...?_

And she had responded, to the shock of her conscience. She actually responded to him, no hate, no anger...just the simple truth. Rio was not expecting a long response, much less a response at all. In fact, much like Nakura had predicted every one of her movements, she predicted that he would not answer her reasons behind deciding to see him. Did she shock him, she wondered...

Was he surprised that she had already confessed to not wanting to kill herself? That all she wanted to do was just see him, speak to him...

...No...No...she wasn't going to think about this again. All it did was bring her pain. Besides, it only made her think that this was what HE wanted her to do. Think about him constantly, try to prove him wrong...she made that stupid mistake before, she was not going to let herself fall for it again.

If anything, Rio wanted to better herself. Learn from this experience...and she had. In only a short year and a half, Rio Kamichika was the vice president of the Raira Culture Club, and even joined the Dancing Team. She received average grades in school and it made her parents proud to have her as a daughter, which only increased the young girl's confidence in herself all the better.

She began to make friends outside of her comfort circle, soon becoming close with Non-chan, someone she had thought didn't like her very much. Soon enough, she had joined Non's group and was usually, if not at school or home, hanging around with them. Rio remembered she had become acquaintances with this Masaomi kid, but he didn't show up this year. Even his two friends, Mikado Ryugamine and Anri Sonohara (two students from another class last year who she always saw around him) didn't know where he was. Recently, Mikado and Anri had joined her 2nd year class, and she had become acquaintances with them as well.

There was also Mika Harima and her boyfriend Seji, but she never talked to them much. It was usually Mika who would talk to her first, as they were both lab partners in a Science class.

So many interesting individuals in one classroom, the fun she was now having and the self esteem that would increase day by day. It was just like that mysterious figure, the "Black Rider" had told her that night...

_"The world isn't as bad as you think..."  
_

She never got to thank them...if it weren't for they being there at that exact time...she wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be able to learn from her mistakes. Rio hoped that one day, if only for a minute, that she could at least thank them.

Rio sighed and glanced up at her brand new laptop again, her fingers grazing over the keys. She felt as if she needed to respond to Crimson, he was being very nice to her...but it was getting late, and she did need to study for that Biology Exam in the morning-

**_"I'm ruined if I don't figure something out soon..."_**

_..._

_Dad?  
_

The brunette glanced towards her bedroom door, the muffled voices of her parents coming from downstairs. What was going on...? She never heard her father sound so worried, so stressed in a sentence before. In fact, Rio had never heard her parents even SOUND concerned about a situation, such as what happened last year.

Slowly and carefully, the teenager rose from her computer chair and tip toed towards the door, placing her hand on the knob. Should she do it...? Everyone had their own little secrets, Rio knew that now. Even she had things she wouldn't tell her best friend, let alone her parents. ...But what if this was serious? What if there was a way she could help them out, despite being very young and immature?

Rio opened the door, making as little noise as she possible could...and listened in.

* * *

Dear GOD this got long...alright, this chapter will be continued in a 'part two' section tomorrow. So, consider this Chapter One-A.

Chapter One-B will be here tomorrow, most definitely.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review, but no flames! Have a good evening!


	3. Chapter 1B: Prophecy of a Smiling Liar

Suzume's (very short) note: OKAY! This is the continuation of Chapter one that I couldn't get to last night! This is going to be rather short (that is unless my addiction to detailing everything I write decides to take over my hands), but still long enough to be considered a chapter. Consider this…a two-part episode in a show! Alright, let's get this started!

* * *

Chapter 1-B: Prophecy of a Smiling Liar

* * *

"Dear, aren't you being a little hard on yourself? You said the stocks only went down by twenty-five percent…"

"Noriko, you don't understand. Prices have been going low since the beginning of this year, and they're increasing by percentage. Who's to say that it won't be fifty percent tomorrow, or seventy five percent?"

Rio's mother frowned softly at her husband's reaction to this. Usually he was so confident and sure of his company, the higher ups who he worked directly under. She had never seen him look so worried, so tense…

Matsumi Kamichika made an audible growl of frustration, raking a hand through his short dark hair as he watched his wife quietly wash the dishes from dinner, seeing her glance towards him every once in a while. Of course that she didn't understand, Noriko worked as an elementary school secretary. She did not get how gravely serious this was for a financial advisor such as himself. Stocks for the company he worked at were rapidly going down and the rival companies were going up, which meant that he had to work twice, three times as hard in order to ease the pressure of his equally as stressed higher ups. When he didn't have any answers or ways to fix this problem, this displeased them. In addition, when they were displeased…not only would his own job be on the line, but the company could very well go down in flames by the time summer rolls around. And if that were to happen…everything would be gone. All that he had worked for, all the money he invested in this company's stocks…gone. Completely gone.

Suffice to say, Matsumi was in deep shit.

….Unless, he decided to….

"Dear…?" Noriko's concerned eyes bored into his own, and he couldn't help but soften his gaze. Despite the…mistakes he has made in the past, Matsumi truly did love his wife. The last thing he ever wanted was to drag her and his beloved daughter into his darkened world. But, if he was to save his company…

"…I did receive an email this morning, after I got back from a meeting," he slowly explained, straightening the glasses that balanced on his nose. Rio's mother softly tilted her head in confusion.

"A….email?"

"Yes…I didn't recognize the address, but they spoke rather formally, perfect spelling and grammar. They seemed to know of the company's dilemma, despite the fact that the media or even the internet hasn't leaked this. Believe me, I checked…but they knew absolutely everything that was going on, even information on the meeting I recently returned from. They then explained that they had a way they could help me…" Noriko couldn't help but blink at her husband's eyebrows scrunching, as if in deep thought.

"…And…?"

"….They advised that I go see an informant. …An underground information broker, to be exact. He resides in Shinjuku, west exit. Apparently he gives clear and precise information, even tips that never seem to fail. ….But, there's the thing. He's not called an "underground informant" for a reason…the information he sells is completely illegal. And while the police can't touch him…they can touch his clients."

"Matsu…" Noriko grasped his shoulders in her small hands, dish gloves discarded into the sink. "You can't risk this…I don't want you to risk this. You could end up arrested, thrown in jail. What in the world would we tell Rio?"

"I know…I know…and rumors spread like wildfire in the neighborhood if you let them escape…" Matsumi quietly mumbled, lidding his eyes in confusion. "We'd never be able to regain this family's reputation. ….However, if I do this, and by some stroke of luck that I'm not caught and the informant keeps his mouth shut…I could save this company and my job, maybe even get a promotion."

"That's….true…." Matsumi couldn't help but frown once more at his wife's downcast look. Either way, it was a risky gamble. Either way, it put their family's present lifestyle on the line.

"….No….No, I'm not going to risk this," Noriko's eyes brightened considerably at her husband's final answer, gently giving his right shoulder a comforting squeeze. "If I do this, our daughter's future would be on the line. Our household would be on the line. ….Maybe if I just do more research regarding the main problem, I could solve this on my own. After all, I am the financial advisor…"

"Yes, and I know you can handle this…" his wife tenderly smiled as she watched Matsumi get up, reaching his arms up to give them a light stretch. "Go on and relax on the couch, I'll finish up with the kitchen and then we can go to bed…"

"No, I'll help out…you deserve it after hearing me whine for a good hour…"

And away from the sound of her two parents laughing over her father's dumb joke, Rio slowly closed her bedroom door once again.

* * *

**_~Magenta's Dream Blog~_**

**Date: April 13th, 2011: Monday(1)**

**Status: Alert!**

**Eating: Nothing**

**Drinking: Nothing**

**Title: Very Important-Please help!**

Everyone, I really hope you all are still here.

Normally I don't like talking about things that are incredibly personal, but this is way too important.

It's my Dad's company: The stocks are apparently dropping and there's a chance that he could lose his job, either by being fired or the company just collapsing! He received an email regarding this from someone, and it said there's an information broker in Shinjuku that could help. But my Dad decided to go against that idea. I understand his reasoning behind it, but this is still very serious! If my Dad can't figure out a solution, then he's toast!

So….I'm thinking about doing something very dangerous. I think I don't need to explain what I'm thinking…the real question is: should I?

* * *

**You have 3 comments on this entry**

* * *

_Pure Water 100% Says: …really, magenta? No. No. No. NO. I know exactly what you're thinking and there is NO way that you're going to do this! Do you even realize how STUPID you sound!? You could get hurt, and then I'll have to bring you back to life and kill you again! You better believe we're having a talk about this tomorrow morning!_

**_You replied with: I know, I know Pure Water. I'm an idiot, a complete and utter moron. But if my parents aren't going to do something about this, then I need to take matters into my own hands. Even if this is dangerous, this is something I feel like I need to do. (FYI: Avoiding you tomorrow. :/ I rather not get my head chewed off.)_**

_Pure Water 100% replied with: OH. DON'T THINK I WON'T FIND YOU. You KNOW me, Magenta. Now, I'M going to bed. You better do the same and get this damn thought out of your head!_

**_You replied with: Yes, Mom. :)_**

* * *

_Setton Says: An informant in Shinjuku? ….Magenta, this isn't a good idea. As overly protective as Pure Water is, they're right. Believe me, I've spoken to this informant before, and this whole "anonymous email" just sounds very fishy. Like I said, I've spoken to this informant before, and getting involved with him always leads to consequences. You're only sixteen years old, you have a bright future ahead of you. Please listen: Don't do this._

_**You Replied with: Setton, I know this is dangerous. And from what I heard, this email does sound very suspicious. But if I don't do something, my parents aren't going to do anything. I just feel like...I feel like I have to defend the family honor, you know? ): My family's been through a lot, and the one thing they care about is their lifestyle and reputation. I want to help them keep that.**  
_

_Setton replied with: ...I'm not going to convince you, am I? I don't think this is a good idea, though. I'm just looking out for you.  
_

* * *

_Crimson Says: I say that you should do it, Lady Magenta. Like Pure Water and Setton said, it is incredibly risky and could land you in a tough spot. But, from what I have seen of you, you are a very intelligent girl with a good head on your shoulders. You learned from your mistakes once before and truly want to protect your family's dignity. For that, I give you the fullest of my respect. Do what your heart desires.  
_

_**You replied with: Thank you, Crimson. I mean it...just thank you.**  
_

* * *

**You have no more comments on this entry  
**

* * *

Rio could not help but smile softly at Crimson's reply, this time allowing the warm pink to brush against her cheeks. He really did believe in her...he felt that she could manage this.

'I know Setton and Pure Water just have my best interests at heart...but, I know what I'm doing. I...I can do this...' the young girl thought, pushing some stray brunette strands behind her ear. Yes...Yes, she was going to do this.

Her family and their livelihood depended on her...at least, that's what she liked to think.

Within a few minutes, Rio heard the soft pitter patter of her parent's footsteps descend up the staircase and to their bedroom. Having already turned off the lights, the soft glow of the laptop screen being the only remaining source, she assumed that they had figured she was already sleep. After all, Rio had so much trouble sleeping these days, even with her medication...they didn't want to wake her up.

The teenager waited for another few minutes, being sure that her mother and father would not be coming out of their room for the rest of the night. It only took her mother a few moments to fall asleep, and her father usually wore earplugs the second he got into bed. She knew it would not take very long. Finally, after feeling that she waited enough time, the brunette quietly rose from her chair and tip-toed her way to the bedroom door, once again placing her palm against the knob and slowly began to turn it.

With a minute, being as careful and quiet as possible, Rio slowly went down the stairs, her soft pink socks muting the sounds her steps would have made otherwise. Squinting her eyes in the blackness of her home, the young girl almost let out a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar glow illuminate the kitchen.

_Good...he left it on..._

Rio swiftly went towards the computer and sat down in the kitchen chair, the cushion still warm from where her father sat only a half hour before. Placing her hand on the mouse, she began to click away at programs he left open. 'Come on, Dad...you always leave your mailbox open...come on...come on...' she thought, feeling drops of sweat slowly go down her brow and dissolve into her skin. Only when she clicked on the last tab did the girl's eyes light up in revelation.

_Bingo._

Her father had left his mailbox open, just as he usually did. Being that he was a financial advisor for a huge company, he needed to keep it open in case an important email was sent in the middle of the night and he needed to respond to it instantly. A good habit, for someone like himself or anyone with an important job. It didn't take long for Rio to find the email in question, the strange address and the name of the subject sending alarm bells. Swallowing out of nervousness and letting out a breath of air, the girl clicked on the already read message.

* * *

**To: mkamichika tsurushi com**  
**From: anonymous tomail com  
**

**Date: April 13th, 2011  
**

**Status: Read  
**

**Subject: Greetings  
**

Good morning, Mr. Matsumi Kamichika.

I trust that you had a good but stressful meeting today, it was longer then most meetings, was it not?

I'll cut to the chase, if you do not mind me doing so. I understand that the Tsurushi Computer Company is under some heavy hitting by competition. Your stocks have been dropping considerably for the past few months, but it has never decreased so sharply then as it had yesterday evening, around 7:30 at night. Being the head financial adviser of this little business, you were one of the first people to be notified of this predicament. And, because you majorly deal with the stocks and dealings regarding intake in sum, this problem is currently resting on your already pressured shoulders.

I already suspect that you are on "thin ice" at this time, as your superiors would not like a financial head being unable to solve a financial crisis. And even if you manage to keep your job, the possibility that your precious company will even weather the storm is very low.

Now, I am not here to cut you down, Kamichika-san, but just the opposite. I may have an answer to your problems, if you are willing to listen.

There is an information broker in Shinjuku, Tokyo, on the West District and ten blocks away from the train station. He has vast amounts of knowledge regarding everything within the region, including that of your business company. Not only will he be able to explain your problem, but he will give you sound proof advice on how to deal with and fix it. However, as most good things are these days, he is not cheap.

If you decide that you wish to go this route, then please respond as soon as possible. The informant is a very busy man, and does not like to be kept waiting. I ask that you respond by midnight sharp, no later then that. If I do not hear from you, then I will assume you refuse my words of advice and I wish you the best of luck in solving this on your own. I would only hope that Lady Luck is on your side.

Sincerely yours,

a friend

* * *

"...So strange..." Rio softly mumbled, lidding her gaze at the words presented before her. The way this sender typed, how they used types of words...not only were they not very normal, it was almost as if they were passively mocking her father. Not only that...

_They seemed very...familiar to her._

Shaking her head out of the clouds, the girl looked up at the clock hanging against the wall.

11:59 PM.

She was almost out of time! Rio quickly began to click on the 'Reply' button and watched as her fingers flew to the keyboard, typing away.

* * *

**From: mkamichika tsurushi com**  
**To: anonymous tomail com  
**

**Date: April 13th, 2011  
**

**Status: Unread  
**

**Subject: Response**

I agree to your terms and your suggestion. I would like to meet this informant and discuss how he could help save my job and my company. I do not have much, but I will pay in any way possible.

Thank you for your help.

* * *

The clock struck midnight just as Rio sent the email, causing her entire body to relax and slump against the seat. 'I...I made it...' she thought, slipping her eyes closed. Only the soft ticking of the clock behind her echoed throughout the silent room, accompanied by the teen's soft breathing. She wondered how long it would take before-

_Ping! You got mail!_

...That was rather fast. Rio looked up to the computer screen once more and glanced at her father's inbox. Sure enough, there was a response.

* * *

**To: mkamichika tsurushi com**  
**From: anonymous tomail com  
**

**Date: April 14th, 2011  
**

**Status: Read  
**

**Subject: Directions**

I knew you would see things in the right way. He is willing to meet with you at around 5 PM tomorrow afternoon, if that suits to your schedule.

Once you leave the train station, take a sharp left down through West District and continue to walk. You'll know where to go.

And if you would, please come alone. Involving others would just make things so messy, don't you think?

* * *

...Something about this person...bothered her. It was as if he or she was no longer mocking her father...

But mocking _her..._

'No...No that's...that's just ridiculous...' Rio quietly thought, shaking her head and smiling ever so slightly. She thought she did a pretty good job at impersonating her father. And besides, it was the Internet. How in the world would they be able to tell the difference anyway?

Letting out another soft sigh, the teenager rose from her chair. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. In that case...it was time to plan.

* * *

_In the dark confines of a rather large building, the soft light of a computer screen being the only bright source within a very modern designed office, a figure sat comfortably in a leather black office chair. Sleek and long fingers pressed against the keys of the black keyboard, a pleased smirk slowly arose from their lips as their eyes gazed over the recent email response from " Matsumi Kamichika". A soft chuckle soon escaped from that smile as one hand moved towards their computer mouse, minimizing the pop up and grazing over another opened window that was once right behind it. In it...a family photo. A recent one, taken only a month ago. The window had the file name of a last name, a common but vital surname:_

_Kamichika.  
_

_The grin only increased.  
_

"Gotcha."

* * *

**End of Chapter One: Prophecy of a Smiling Liar**

**Next: Chapter Two- Choosing the Path  
**

* * *

Suzume's note: WOW THAT WAS AWESOME! So full of suspense, and cliffhangers...and suspense. I'll probably have the next chapter up by Friday or sometime during the weekend, depending upon how busy I am. See you later guys! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


End file.
